herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dillon
Dillon, alternatively referred to as Subject D-44, is a hero of Power Rangers: RPM. He is the Ranger Operator Series Black. His operation number is five. Character History He is a complete mystery, even to himself. He suffers from amnesia, and as a result, he doesn't know his real name. "Dillon" is a name he came up for himself after being pestered about his identification. It is known that Dillon has internal Venjix Hardware of at least Generation 7 caliber that boosts his physical capabilities to superhuman levels, though he doesn't know how it got there. It has been mentioned that he was part of a Venjix program that creates Venjix bot-human hybrids. He carries a key-operated, musical pocket watch that seems very sentimental to him. He is gruff, aloof and somewhat withdrawn--a bit of a loner amongst his peers. Despite all of this, he doesn't hesitate to help his teammates and has, specifically for Ziggy and Summer, verbally defended them. Stranger At the beginning of the story, Dillon was found wandering in the wastelands trying to find his way to Corinth City, occasionally being ambushed by Grinders. While trying to figure out his location, he encounters Ziggy attempting to hijack his car. After a few minutes of negotiating, Dillion allowed Ziggy to direct him to Corinth City. Through Dillon's skills and explosive devices, the two were able to make it past the Venjix barricade and into the city. However, Dillon was quickly discovered to have internal Venjix hardware, and they were both apprehended and taken to prison. Some of the inmates were about to attack Ziggy, but Dillon stepped in and saved his life in a rather impressive display of augmented strength and reflexes. Fade to Black After saving Ziggy, the guards put Dillon in chains upon discovering what he was capable of. The Ranger Operators, after observing video footage of the prison fight and also needing to activate Series Black, made him an offer to join them. After initially scoffing at the idea, Dillon later agreed to become Ranger Operator Series Black if they accepted the condition that Ziggy also be released from prison. Despite this however, he still had some issues with the duties given to him, and only ironed them out once he came to terms with what he would be protecting. Ranger Black There are some notable similarities in personality between Dillon and Tenaya 7. Dillon has a rebellious side, often criticizing and talking sarcastically to Dr. K, similar to Tenaya's defiance of Venjix. He also has developed something of a rivalry with Scott, due to their very similarly stubborn and dominating personalities. The two are often seen trying to outdo one another, especially when it comes to their cars. Despite this, Dillon holds some level of respect towards Scott as a leader. Dillon occasionally experiences cryptic dreams involving his origins--dreams in which the melody from his pocket watch and an unknown, blind girl seem to play a role. Thus far, the dreams have been too unclear for him to understand anything beyond what he sees, though, as time goes on, he seems to remember more which enables him to make more sense out of them. When an attack bot from a particular dream--the Satbot (the one that took his memory)--shows up in Corinth, it mysteriously refers to him as Subject D-44. Being the only key to remembering who he is, Dillon does his best to not harm it despite the havoc it causes throughout the city. He eventually agrees to destroy it, deciding that, while he can't remember his past, he now has new memories with his teammates. During the fight, the bot activated a virus in Dillon's arm that will slowly spread through his inner mechanics, causing them to grow until they take him over completely. Dr. K says there is no cure. Venjix intends to use this virus to eventually bring Dillon under its control. Quest for Anwsers After undergoing hypnotherapy, he discovers memories of an area called Kenmore located in Omega City, evacuated after the first Venjix attack. The Rangers soon go out to the abandoned city to investigate. Unfortunately, it is soon discovered that this was implanted into his memory to lure the Rangers into a trap. After finding a small key at an evacuated Venjix outpost and factory, Dillon discovers that by combining his key with the one he found, his watch will play a new melody. This melody is immediately recognized as the tune that Tenaya whistles before going into combat. Without telling the other Rangers where he is going, he speeds into the wasteland. While waiting for Tenaya, he plays the new melody from his pocketwatch. She enters the scene whistling along, and stating that it is the only song she knows. He then plays ''his ''song, and convincingly states that she is his sister. At first, Tenaya doesn't believe him, but after a fight, Tenaya realizes that she has begun to bleed. After running a biological scan, she confirms that she is Dillon's sister. After Venjix is defeated for the last time, Dillon leaves Corinth with Tenaya and Summer to help rebuild the ravaged world. Personality He is gruff, aloof and somewhat withdrawn--a bit of a loner amongst his peers. Despite this, he doesn't hesitate to help his teammates and has, specifically for Ziggy and Summer, verbally defended them. It's been hinted that Dillon may have romantic feelings for Summer. While in the burning Venjix factory, the two almost share a kiss until water falls on them. They almost kiss again on another occasion, but are interrupted by Gem and Gemma. Dillon was also strongly against the idea of Summer getting married, even after Summer accepted the fact that she needed to get married to help her family. It was also stated in Gemma's diary that Summer is totally caring especially when it comes to Dillon. Ability Dillon was Ranger Operator Black who uses Nitro Blasters to destroy the annoying Grinders. The Rocket Blaster is Ranger Operator Series Black's special weapon. It is a powerful projectile launcher. It can combine with the Turbo Axe to form the Turbo Plasma Launcher. Trivia *Dillon's counterpart from Engine Sentai Go-onger, the Super Sentai series RPM was based on, was Gunpei Ishihara.